Airport Security/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is going through security at an airport. He puts his keys in a basket and walks through the metal detector. The alarm goes off. A security officer watches him. TIM: Huh. I don't think I'm carrying anything else made of metal. Oh, wait. He takes a large metallic object from his pocket. TIM: I forgot my ball of aluminum foil. He walks through the metal detector again. This time, there is no alarm. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, my family is going on vacation, but I'm afraid to fly. What should I do? From, Pete. Tim retrieves his metal belongings from the basket, which is now being held by a security officer. TIM: Thanks, Mr. Airport Security Man. He puts his belongings in his pocket. TIM: I get nervous before flights, too. An animation shows a plane flying over clouds. TIM: But remember that the chances of a plane accident are much, much lower than the chances of having a car accident. And there are all sorts of airport security measures in place to ensure a safe trip. Moby walks up to Tim. He is wearing a necklace of flowers. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, like that metal detector we just went through. Hey Moby, how did you get through? You're made of metal. Moby points at something off screen. MOBY: Beep. He is pointing at the carry-on baggage x-ray machine. TIM: Oh, that makes sense. This x-ray machine screens all the stuff you're carrying on the plane with you. A duffel bag goes through the machine on a conveyor belt. TIM: Ha, ha. You're a carry-on. An image shows Moby going through the x-ray machine. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Kidding! An animation shows the x-ray machine's viewing screen. Baggage containing various objects passes through. TIM: You're not allowed to bring scissors, or pocket knives, or any other kind of knife for that matter. So be sure you take those out of your carry-on bag, or they'll be taken away. The x-ray machine stops on one suitcase has a pair of scissors in it. TIM: Things like cigarette lighters or other liquids may also not be allowed, at least in your carry-ons. Images show cigarette lighters and containers of various liquids. The no symbol appears over them. TIM: Regulations about what you can and can't bring on a plane vary by country and change every so often, so make sure you or your parents check with the local authorities before you fly. Electronic devices like laptop computers and apparently Moby are wiped with a special cloth that picks up chemicals. A security officer wipes a piece of detective cloth on Moby's face. TIM: A chemical sniffer analyzes the cloth for any trace residue of the types of chemicals used to make bombs. The officer places the cloth in a machine. The machine's screen displays a message which reads, sample ok. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. Security usually starts the minute you enter the airport. Tim and his parents enter the airport through a sliding glass door. TIM: The first thing agents do is confirm your identity. They check your ticket against a government-issued photo ID and ask you whether you've packed your bags yourself and if they've been with you at all times. Images show a ticket, passport with Tim’s photo, and two bags. TIM: The bags that you hand over at check-in will be x-rayed before they go on the plane. An animation shows a suitcase on a conveyer belt. TIM: And maybe even sniffed by specially trained dogs. An animation shows a dog sniffing the suitcase. TIM: Only ticketed passengers are allowed into the gate area. And don't be surprised if your ID and ticket get checked one, two, or even three times more before you get on the plane. A security officer checks Tim's ID. Moby and the officer exchange salutes. TIM: Don't leave your bags anywhere, and if someone asks you to hang on to their bags for them, tell them no, even if they look like nice people. An animation shows Tim walking through the airport, carrying his bag. TIM: Time to board the plane. An image shows the front portion of an airplane. TIM: Now, where am I supposed to be sitting? Tim enters the plane and looks down the aisle at the seats. Moby waves his arms from a seat in the back of the plane. MOBY: Beep. TIM: All right, all right! Once you're in your seat, check out the airline safety card. It has lots of important information about the plane you're on, and the pictures let you know what to do in case of an accident. An image shows a flight instruction card. TIM: It's also a good idea to see where the nearest exit is. An image shows an exit door. TIM: Before you even get on the plane, the captain checks the plane's systems. An animation shows a pilot and copilot in the plane's cockpit checking the controls and doing an engine test. A sign lights up that says, Engines OK. TIM: And a ground crew performs any necessary maintenance. An animation shows a crew member giving a thumbs up. TIM: Flight attendants check the inside of the plane to make sure that it's secure. An image shows a flight attendant examining a plane's empty seats. TIM: Make sure you’re wearing your seatbelt whenever you're sitting in your seat. Moby and Tim are seated next to each other in their plane. Moby is reading a magazine. Tim fastens his safety belt. TIM: These days, there could be a special security officer called an air marshal on your flight, but they're undercover, so you won't know who he or she is. An animation scans a long row of different airline passengers. TIM: It's also a good idea to get to the airport at least two hours before your flight for domestic travel and three hours early for international travel. It took us about an hour to get from the check-in line to our gate, but you never know. Okay, as they say, it's time to relax and enjoy the flight. Tim closes his eyes and leans back into his seat. Moby leans over him to look out the airplane window. TIM: Unnh! Um, do you want to sit in the window seat? MOBY: Beep. Moby shakes his head no. TIM: Oof. Oh, so it's going to be one of those flights. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts